Active management of labor is known (e.g., “Active Management of Labor”, Jason A. Pates, MD, Andrew J. Satin, MD, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Uniformed Services University of the Health Sciences, 4301 Jones Bridge Road, Bethesda, Md. 20814, USA, Obstet Gynecol Clin N Am 32 (2005) 221-230). Management of pre-term labor activity has also been discussed (see, for example, “Management of preterm labor”, ACOG Practice Bulletin No. 43. American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists. Obstet Gynecol 2003; 101:1039-47; and King J F, Flenady V, Papatsonis D, Dekker G, Carbonne B, “Calcium channel blockers for inhibiting preterm labour”, Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews 2003, Issue 1. Art. No.: CD002255. DOI: 10.1002/14651858.CD002255).
However, despite knowing how to increase or reduce uterine activity, heretofore no one has described or hinted at increasing or reducing uterine activity (such as labor or preterm labor) by sensing uterine activity with controlled loop activity management, as will be described below in the description of embodiments of the invention. This has significant advantages over the prior art. For example, use of tocolytic drugs is expensive and may cause side effects. Use of electrical signals to inhibit or to intensify contraction may also have side effects. Use of contraction augmentation hormones may cause fetal stress. By sensing uterine activity with controlled loop activity management, the cost and possible side effects are reduced or eliminated.